


Fess up

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What aren’t you telling me?” Matsukawa asked</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” He tried to sound casual, but, truly, there was only one thing he hadn’t been telling his best friend, and it had been a guilty, if amazing for other reasons, three weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fess up

The smack of Matsukawa’s hand against the back of his head nearly knocked him out of his chair. 

“What the fuck?” Hanamaki said, turning quickly to see who’d hit him. It wasn’t a surprise, really, a smack on the back of the head between them was almost as common as Oikawa saying ‘Iwa-chan’, or Iwaizumi hitting him for it. 

“What aren’t you telling me?” Matsukawa asked, by way of explanation. He sat backwards at the desk in front of Hanamaki’s, crossing his arms under his chin. 

“What do you mean?” He tried to sound casual, but, truly, there was only one thing he hadn’t been telling his best friend, and it had been a guilty, if amazing for other reasons, three weeks. His tone must have given him away, or Mattsun was more perceptive than he thought because he just raised a speculative eyebrow. 

“What?” Hanamaki prompted. 

“You heard me, nerd, fess up.” 

“Did you just rhyme?” 

“ _Did you just rhyme_?” He repeated in a mocking tone. “Yeah, maybe, fuckwad, but you’re still avoiding the question.” He still hadn’t moved his head from where it sat on his crossed arms, and his eyes followed when Hanamaki sat a little straighter in his chair. 

“I’m not _not_ telling you anything, okay, man? I just have a life, we don’t tell each other everything.” 

“Yeah we do. Remember that time I told you about in the bathroom over break when--”

“ _Okay_. Yeah we do. Fine. Shit.” He had just over two minutes until class was due to start but at this point he didn’t think he’d be able to stall long enough to avoid it. It was inevitable anyhow. “I’m dating someone.” 

Mattsun looked like that was the _last_ thing he expected to hear and it took him a few seconds of blank staring to respond. 

“Why the hell wouldn’t you tell me that? Unless...wait… What the fuck? I know this person?? Am I friends with this person? _Have I dated this person?_ ” 

Hanamaki held up a hand to stop him before he went any farther. “Yes you know him but you haven’t dated him, who the fuck do you think I am? I wouldn’t date your ex, that’s not what friends do.” 

“Hayato was pretty hot though.” 

“Okay, fuck, you’re right, he was pretty hot. But that’s not the point.” 

“So you said it was a he and that I know him.” Matsukawa sat up and looked off to the side as if he was concentrating, trying to make a guess at who Makki’s boyfriend could be. “Wait, fuck, it’s not a first year, is it? I’ve seen how Kindaichi looks at you, but man, he looks even more smitten at Iwaizumi.” 

“It’s not a first year.” _Second year, though_ , he corrected mentally. Mattsun was closer to the mark than he realized, especially if he was guessing teammates. 

“You didn’t say he wasn’t on the team though… Naughty, naughty Makki, smooching the kouhai.” 

“Shut up.” 

“It’s not Kyoutani, right? That guy scares me. I mean, he’s probably one hell of a fuck, but I don’t know if I can deal with that level of angst. Just look at his eyes. I bet he cries after sex.” 

Hanamaki shook his head, privately agreeing that Kyoutani was definitely not his type. Before Matsukawa could make another guess, which were getting dangerously close to being correct, the instructor entered the classroom and he had to spin around to pay attention. 

He got lucky again when Matsukawa was asked to stay after class and he was able to sneak out unconfronted. However, the hallway was a different story. Leaning against the wall outside his class was Yahaba and the way he smiled when Makki walked out made him feel warm all the way to his feet. 

“Hey.” Yahaba greeted, standing up straight and walking with Hanamaki as he walked away from the classroom and down the hall.

“Hey. I thought we were meeting for lunch?” He wanted to grab Yahaba’s hand. It was just hanging there at his side between them, just centimeters away, but he knew any secrecy they’d maintained would be lost immediately. 

“I wanted to see you sooner.” Yahaba answered, glancing over at him. He looked shy, it was adorable. 

“You’re a dork.” He replied, and he couldn’t resist pushing softly at his shoulder. 

“You still haven’t told anyone, right? About… us?” 

Hanamaki nodded. “You don’t want me to, so I haven’t. Unless that changed? Mattsun is going to guess soon.”

“I think…” Yahaba hesitated and stopped walking. Makki turned to face him. “I think I want people to know.” He took Hanamaki’s hand in both of his. “Is that okay?”

“Hell yeah, it’s great! Mattsun can stop breathing down my neck about it, and if we get to do this?” He lifted their joined hands, “Then it's even better.” 

“Do you think Matsukawa will approve?” He sounded hesitant and Hanamaki had the sudden urge to kiss away his insecurity, though that would have to wait until they were somewhere more private. 

“He’s gonna be fuckin’ astonished. He made some guesses already, you know.” 

“Who did he guess?” He sounded a little jealous and Makki squeezed his hand. 

“First that it was one of his exes, but then Kindaichi, and _Kyoutani_.” He whispered the last name like it was fresh gossip and Yahaba laughed loudly. 

“Oh god. I can’t believe that. Is it really so impossible? I thought everyone on the team knew about my crush.” 

“Not everyone is as incredibly observant as I am.” He lifted his chin in mock-confidence and then they both were laughing. 

“Speaking of observant, do you think Oikawa knows?” 

“Of course he does, that asshole. But he knows a lot of shit he doesn’t talk about. He won’t tell other people’s secrets, he’ll just lord it over you that he knew first when everything comes to light.” Hanamaki groaned, imagining just how insufferable Oikawa would be that afternoon in practice. 

The bell sounded, signalling that they both had to run to class if they didn’t want to be late, and before they could separate a large hand slapped him on the back.

“It was _you_?!” Matsukawa almost yelled, looking between their still joined hands and Yahaba’s blushing face. 

“Yeah, yeah, don’t fuck with him too bad, Mattsun, I really like him.” He squeezed Yahaba’s hand again and Yahaba blushed more. 

“Well, fuck, he was one of my last guesses. He’s too good for you.” 

“Yeah, yeah, we’re gonna be late for class.” He pulled his hand from between both of Yahaba’s gently and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. 

“I’ll see you at lunch, right?” 

Yahaba nodded and Hanamaki laughed before turning and jogging away with Matsukawa. 

They made it to class just before it began and Mattsun didn’t waste a second before asking. 

“Yahaba?” 

“Yeah.” He smiled, he couldn’t help it. 

“He’s almost as cute as Hayato, though, I don’t blame you.” 

“Shut up and pay attention to class, I’m not giving you my notes.”

“I bet you’d give your _boyfriend_ your notes.” 

“Yeah I probably would, too bad you’re not him, I wouldn’t fuck you, Mattsun.” 

“Yeah you fuckin’ would don’t lie to me.” 

The teacher shushed them before they could speak more and they both laughed under their breaths. Maybe it would all work out just fine, if his other friends were as good as Matsukawa.


End file.
